<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Place to Set Up Camp, Perhaps? by sadwitchcraft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566176">A Place to Set Up Camp, Perhaps?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwitchcraft/pseuds/sadwitchcraft'>sadwitchcraft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping is fun, Character Study, Conversations, Other, Random &amp; Short, Snapshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwitchcraft/pseuds/sadwitchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short "snapshots" of character interactions between the companions.<br/>---<br/>“You want me to teach you a barrier,” Solas repeated back to him, leaning his elbow on his knee, “I admit I am suspicious of this.”</p><p>“Rightfully so,” Dorian smiled at him and finally let go of his foot, “I’m trying to get to know you better, Solas. We are working together. We’ve been traveling quite a bit. I’m to understand you saved my life.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Place to Set Up Camp, Perhaps?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are random and may not be in chronological order.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorian grit his teeth together as he grasped the back spur of his boot and <i>pulled</i>. His feet were swollen from all of the walking and climbing they had been doing. There was no way to safely get a horse up these mountains and the Inquisitor seemed determined to go up as haphazardly as possible. </p><p>“I’ll never understand how you manage to go about barefoot, Solas,” he sighed, rubbing his thumb into the ball of his foot, “I’m wearing boots and I feel like I’ve stepped on every sharp rock and stick possible.”</p><p>“I am accustomed to being barefoot,” Solas answered him evenly, not even bothering to look up, “I suspect you are used to being carried.”</p><p>“And being fed peeled grapes and drinking wine aged in golden barrels, yes,” Dorian continued to rub his foot, “I was actually wondering if I could ask you about one of your barriers. I was observing it--”</p><p>“Rather than doing anything useful,” Solas finally looked up at him and Dorian gave him a tight smile. </p><p>“Mm. It is another that I’m familiar with but have not seen in this part of the world,” Dorian continued as if the insult had not occurred, “which means it must be another technique with an elvish origin, as you say. Your use of it was quite effective. My own attempts have never been quite so, though I’ve not studied Spirit as closely as other schools of magic. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d be interested in learning more about it from you.”</p><p>Solas gave him a somewhat incredulous look. Dorian knew from talking to the Inquisitor that the elf seemed to love being asked questions, or being asked to elaborate on anything, so he had hoped that this would be a kind of peace offering -- a way to find common ground between them. </p><p>“You want me to teach you a barrier,” Solas repeated back to him, leaning his elbow on his knee, “I admit I am suspicious of this.”</p><p>“Rightfully so,” Dorian smiled at him and finally let go of his foot, “I’m trying to get to know you better, Solas. We are working together. We’ve been traveling quite a bit. I’m to understand you saved my life.”</p><p>“It was really Sera who saved your life,” Solas sat up more, and for a moment Dorian thought he was about to walk off, “and brought back your staff from the battlefield. Perhaps you should discuss magical theory with her.”</p><p>Dorian turned his head to look at Sera. She was currently occupied in an attempt to arm wrestle The Iron Bull. Judging by his amused expression and the fact that she was leaning her entire body into his arm, it was not going well for her. </p><p>“I'm grateful to her, certainly,” Dorian continued to watch while he spoke. Sera had her foot up on Bull’s knee and was now trying to pull his arm down instead of push, “But I don’t think she’d have much in the way of input on that particular topic beyond ‘arrows’ or ‘piss off’.”</p><p>“There may come a time I am willing to discuss this with you, Dorian,” Solas spoke and Dorian looked back towards him, “Right now is not it and I think not soon.”</p><p>Well, that made everything clear enough. Dorian sighed and reached to pick up his boots, “In that case, I’ll excuse myself.”</p><p>Dorian picked his way across the camp, walking slowly on his tender feet. He arrived just in time for Sera to lose her grip on the Bull’s hand and go tumbling backwards. The mage reached down to help her up to her feet, smiling faintly at the fact that she was laughing.</p><p>“Dorian! Want to arm wrestle?” The Iron Bull looked up at him with a smirk. Sera threw her arm around his shoulder and he pushed his chagrin at the conversation with Solas aside, nearly forgetting all about it as Sera suggested that the loser would have to remove a piece of clothing. He sighed deeply and resigned himself to the fact that he was about to be half naked in the middle of the camp.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>